


Seriously, Shut Up

by breakatake



Series: Jamilton one-shot series [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arguing, Crack, Detention, Feminization, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Sexual Tension, aaron just doesn’t want alex to get beat up, alex is a fucking tease, forgot to mention, george is done with everyone’s shit, hercules thinks this is funny, i like high school aus can you tell, im not sorry lol, implied blowjob, oh thomas is a huge flirt, only bc of the princess and baby girl thing, there’s no smut just making out and stuff, they end up making out at the end i’m not sorry lol, they were debating over something and then argued, they’re in a debate class, this turned sexual really quick, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakatake/pseuds/breakatake
Summary: “If you don’t stop talking, I will seriously collide my face with your face - wait I meant fist not face!”





	Seriously, Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> i’m making a one shot series along with my other story bc i have a list of prompts i wanna write

“No,  _are you dumb-“_

“Alexander, Mr. Washington says you’re not supposed to insult him. Stop it.” Aaron Burr glared at his friend, who was known for insulting people during debates and arguing with them with more feeling than he was supposed to. He was worried that one day, Alexander would get himself suspended with the shit he spouts out of his mouth. He needed to learn how to talk less.

A snort was heard from the back of the classroom. “Let him get in trouble, he’ll learn his lesson.” Angelica rolled her eyes and Eliza shushed her.

The class was a JSA class, or junior statesmen of America. The class was based purely on debate, and it was quite entertaining because the classes top debaters  _hated_ each other.

”Alex is too fiesty.” John sighed and rubbed his temples, avoiding looking at his best friend. 

“ _Decorum!”_ Peggy shouted. She was the mediator of the debate. She kept the class at bay and attempted to keep the  debaters from getting too angry with each other. 

“I’m not stupid, you’re just making invalid points.” Thomas slowly inched his way closer to Alexander. “Everything you’ve stated has been purely based on pathos, therefore your argument isn’t strong enough.” Thomas gritted his teeth, huffing out a breath as he stared down at the small boy. Thomas didn’t even  _care_ about what they were debating. They were talking about New York’s specialized testing system and how there was a special test to take to get into specialized schools. He didn’t  _care,_ mostly because he passed it and decided not to go and he just attempted a regular high school instead. He knew Alexander passed it too, but he thought it was stupid how the boy was arguing that the test wasn’t necessary when he did exceedingly well on the exam.

”My points are  _not_ based off of pathos, you idiot!” Alexander started to raise his voice and he was getting closer. “You just feel the need to insult me with everything you say! This debate shouldn’t even have insults in it! You’re just an a-“

” _Alexander.”_ John scolded and Hercules snickered and mumbled “Pass me a chip.” to Lafayette, who was so into the argument he was chomping quietly and inching closer so he could watch them intently. 

“You’re just an  _asshole.”_ Alexander ignored Aaron’s warning and just  _went for the insults._ He honestly didn’t care, he knew he was getting detention for this anyways.

”And you’re just a dimwitted prick.” Thomas smirked at him and leaned close to his face. 

Alexander winded his fist back and he gritted his teeth, his face flushed with anger. “If you don’t stop talking, I will seriously collide my face with your face-“ Alexander paused and his face flushed an even deeper color of red, if that was even possible. “Wait, I meant fist, not face!” He squealed and he groaned in embarrassment, George rubbed his temples and Lafayette was wheezing in the back, literally hitting the table.

Thomas’ smirk grew wider and he chuckled. “Darlin’ if you wanted to kiss me, you could’ve just asked.” he laughed and Alexander punched him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. 

“Fuck you.”

”Weeks detention, both of you.” George announced, and the bell rang before Alexander had a change to bargain with him. Alexander groaned and shoved Thomas before walking over to Aaron, John, Hercules, and Lafayette who all wore smirks and smug looks.

”Well, you better not do any face colliding in detention, Alex.” John smirked even more as he grabbed Alexander’s bag and gave it to him.

”Shut up, I’ll hit you too, Laurens.” Alexander groaned at him and John just grinned and grabbed his best friend’s hand, tugging him out of the classroom.

* * *

Later that day, Alexander was grumpily walking to detention with a bitch face on. He had his arms crossed with his phone in his back pocket. He was grumbling something under his breath and rolling his eyes when he felt his phone slipping from his pocket and he whipped around, ready to punch somebody, when he saw none other than  _Thomas Jefferson._

”What the  _fuck_ are you doing?” Alexander growled and grabbed his phone from Thomas’ hand. “Don’t fucking touch me, asshole.” he shoved him backwards and continued to walk towards the room in which detention was being held. 

“Relax, sweetheart.” Thomas chuckled in his overly smug voice. He had a smirk on his face and Alexander couldn’t help but scoff as they entered the classroom.

He dropped his things down on a chair and sat down, hoping that Thomas didn’t sit close to him. A teacher entered the classroom when the two took their seats and essentially told them to just stay in the room and don’t leave and don’t talk to each other and they couldn’t use their phones. Alexander rolled his eyes and tugged our one of his notebooks to start on some homework. Thomas smirked, watching Alexander’s every move. He got up and stalked over to Alexander, leaning over his shoulder.

”Hey, princess.” Thomas whispered against his ear and Alexander felt his cheeks flush from the nickname and his stomach erupt in butterflies. 

“Don’t call me that, Jefferson.” Alexander grumbled and threw a pencil at him, ignoring how flushed his face was and how it was obvious that Thomas made him feel  _things._

Thomas laughed and he sat in the desk next to Alexander. “Why not, princess, there a problem?” he teased and Alexander rolled his eyes, and tried to ignore him. He felt irritation grow within him and he tried not to yell at him.

”Because we aren’t supposed to be  _talking,_ dumbass.” Alexander gritted out and shoved him with his statement. Thomas just sighed and stood up in front of his desk, taking Alexander’s book and putting it on the other desk and taking his pencil from him and putting it on his ear. Alexander gulped and he crossed his arms, glaring up at him. He felt irritation and.. something else that he didn’t want to think of, in his stomach. His cheeks and ears were red and his stomach was going crazy. 

“Since when do you like to follow the rules,  _baby girl?”_

Alexander stood up and slowly walked towards Jefferson, backing him slowly against the wall. He was confused, why was Jefferson flirting with him? He always did, Alexander knew it was just to piss him off. But, he never did it when they were alone. Honestly, all of the flirting just made Alexander attracted to him, in a weird, twisted, ‘i hate you, but you’re so sexy’ kind of way.

“What’s with the flirting, hm?” Alexander whispered softly, a sultry tone in his voice. He looked up, seeing that Thomas was taken aback, his breathing faltered a bit and Alexander smirked, feeling accomplished. He decided to keep going. “You just doing it to annoy me? Or, is it serious. I cant tell.” Alexander chuckled and he tip toed, leaning up so his nose was right near Thomas’.

”I do it to shut you up.” Thomas mumbled, trying to sound angry but really just sounding nervous.

“There are other ways you could do that..” Alexander trailed off and he leaned up, brushing his lips against Thomas’, teasing him a bit. Thomas almost _whined_ when he pulled away, but he gasped when Alexander dropped to his knees. ”Like this..” Alexander whispered softly and leaned forward, nosing at his thigh. Thomas was breathing hard, his face was red and his heart was beating fast. 

“Like  _this..”_ Alexander left a soft kiss on his thigh and moved his way up, kissing up Thomas’ neck. Thomas couldn’t believe it, this was his enemy  _and_ his crush, who was currently implying that he wanted to suck his dick. 

Thomas was breathing slowly, feeling his heart race. He decided he wanted to take control of this situation, so he did. He didn’t like being teased, he liked being the one teasing. So, he grabbed Alexander by the hips and rolled his own against his. Alexander let out a soft gasp, followed by a whine, ignoring the fact that they were in a classroom and anybody could walk in at any time.

Thomas leaned down and captured Alexander’s lips in a harsh, bruising kiss, trying to distract him from the fact that they could get caught at any given moment. Alexander reached up and tangled his fingers in Thomas’ hair, pulling gently and earning soft sighs from Thomas. Thomas gripped Alexander’s hip with one hand, moving his other hand down to palm at his ass. Alexander was lost in the kiss, lost in the way Thomas’ lips felt. When Thomas realized how lost he was, he turned them around and slammed Alexander against the wall, earning a loud whine that he attempted to swallow by shoving his tongue into Alexander’s mouth. His teeth hit Alexander’s and their tongues slid together as Alexander moaned into Thomas’ mouth and Thomas growled against Alexander’s lips. Thomas shoved his hand down the back of Alexander’s pants, kneading his ass with his broad palm and Alexander arched up into the touch.

Thomas pulled his lips away from Alexander’s and leaned down, pressing hard, open mouthed kisses against Alexander’s neck. Alexander was panting as Thomas bit at his neck, leaving bite marks that looked like constellations and bruises that blossomed into purples and reds against his tan skin. Alexander was moaning quietly, feeling confined in his own pants. Thomas was ready to push down Alexander’s pants and literally suck his dick right then and there, but he heard footsteps coming closer and he pulled away fast. He harshly whispered “Go sit down.” and the two scrambled to their seats and acted like they were doing nothing the whole time. Alexander covered the hickey on his neck with his hand as he wrote in his notebook and Thomas kept his hands clasped on the table. The teacher came back to check on them, and announced he would be staying for the rest of the detention period and Alexander was irritated because  _holy fuck, his boner was really hurting._

For the next 30 minutes, Thomas sent smirks Alexander’s way and was mouthing “baby girl” at him and Alexander was rolling his eyes. When the period was over, Alexander shoved his things in his bag and grabbed Thomas’ arm and pulled him out of the classroom.

”We’re finishing this, come on.” he grumbled. “Nobody’s at my house, my parents won’t be home until 7.”

Thomas seemed ecstatic at that. He mentally thanked Mr. Washington for the weeks detention.

**Author's Note:**

> my cousin was telling me a story and accidentally said “collide my face with their face” instead of “my fist with their face” and i was like i’m adding this onto my fanfiction idea master list and she was like no you fucking aren’t and i was like lol bitch i just did so yeah that’s how this came to be i hope you liked it pls leave kudos and comments i wrote this instead of studying


End file.
